


【弦流賢】三・角・習・作

by kurozuma



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozuma/pseuds/kurozuma
Summary: 假面騎士4Z同人，3角關係注意。配對：大概內含弦流＋流賢＋弦賢…的感覺。實際究竟是如何，連寫的人也覺得有夠混沌...主要是弦賢前提的流賢，弦→←賢→←流。基本kng右。月星星湊一湊送作堆！世界多美好！！！（吃藥啊太太
Relationships: Kisaragi Gentarou/Sakuta Ryuusei/Utahoshi Kengo, Kisaragi Gentarou/Utahoshi Kengo, Sakuta Ryuusei/Utahoshi Kengo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【弦流賢】三・角・習・作

**Author's Note:**

> 天啊AO3居然有現成的月星星3P tag，讓我好開心喔XD，太興奮喊一下。AO3真了不起!!!  
> 這篇也是Blog舊文再錄，寫於2013年1月。
> 
> 最近補了時王，回顧以前跌10932坑時的BLOG舊文，整個大爆笑，我真的打從以前到現在都喜歡3P啦。4Z都已經夠冷門了，我的腦洞居然還這麼邊緣，真是可憐吶，但寫都寫了，放上來紀念一下(?)
> 
> 當時掉4Z坑時，也滿腦子都月星星3P，這篇算是妄想未遂的痕跡吧。  
> 雖然是弦賢本命，但太喜歡流賢了，其實弦流跟賢流我也都可以啦。

JK半跑半跳衝進Rabbit Hatch在圓桌旁坐下，突然發現平常總是跟賢吾一起關在研究室裡，穿著淺咖啡色制服的身影，…是流星，今天好難得獨自待在大廳裡。

「啥？怎麼啦？一副悶悶不樂的樣子。」JK意識到氣氛不對，丟下東西，用手指在桌上無意義地打著拍子，側著頭對他搭話。

「原來是JK啊…」流星意興闌珊望了他一眼，又轉回前方，像是對空氣陷入沉思。

「發生什麼事？我可以試著給你點意見喔！」JK拿出自己在外通行無阻的親切笑容說道。

流星用手托住臉，面無表情地開口。

「嗯，喜歡一個人…好累啊…」

「…咦？流星學長有喜歡的對象？不會吧，第一次聽到你提起這類的話題！」看著JK像是得到重量級八卦一樣興奮地跳起來，流星卻陷入沉默。

「………………………………………說不定吧。」

「喂！這停頓也太久了吧，還有什麼叫說不定啊？自己都沒辦法確定嗎？看這樣子，該不會是單戀吧？流星學長這麼帥，明明就很受歡迎的，不知道你在擔心什麼耶～我建議心動不如馬上行動，喜歡就快去告白啊。」

「要是這麼簡單就好了…」

「喜歡對方就直說嘛，告白並不是那麼可怕的事情吧，大不了被拒絕而已。還是說，你喜歡的是根本不可能有機會的對象？嗚哇，高中美少年跟隔壁鄰居太太那類的禁斷之戀…？」

「隔壁鄰居太太你個大頭啦。」流星沒好氣地隨手拿起桌上的雜物敲了JK的頭，他拿起書包，就起身離開，無視JK在背後想要詳細希望的哀號聲。

其實JK兩方面都沒說錯，流星學著某人一樣把單手插在口袋裡，面無表情地邊走邊想著。  
就像他所言，告白並不是那麼可怕的事情，被拒絕也沒什麼好怕的。

覺得告白要是失敗了不就很遜、真愚蠢、難看死了。  
那些一般人會恐懼的情感都跟自己無關。

流星害怕的並不是被拒絕，而是覺得就算被拒絕也完全無所謂的自己。  
打從一開始，他想要的就是屬於別人的東西。

面對根本不可能會有機會的對象，卻仍舊無止盡地想要著，快窒息般地索求著。  
自己都覺得自己的想法很偏執，他真正恐懼的是，喜歡對方喜歡到近乎異常的自己。

無法區別愛情與友情間的界線，迷失了自我吧。  
即使如此，毋庸置疑地，他仍舊是幸福的。

只要能夠看著那個人，待在那個人身邊的話。

※※※

對Zodiarts的戰鬥後，解除變身後弦太朗回到了Rabbit Hatch，大家都走了，弦太朗受了點輕傷讓賢吾替他包紮，這時賢吾淡淡地開了口。

「……你身上有種火藥味。」

「喔！那是Meteor跟我借了火焰開關，使出了火焰迴旋踢解決敵人時留下來的吧。」

「Meteor…嗎？」賢吾的表情有點複雜，閉上眼睛靠著他肩膀。

難得遇到如此主動的賢吾，讓弦太朗有點受寵若驚，他把賢吾攬進懷裡低頭一吻，看著賢吾緊閉著眼睛蹙起眉頭順從的模樣，心底一陣震盪，正想更進一步的時候，賢吾推開了他，起身走進了研究室裡。

「我還有點東西要處理，我想你今天也很累了，還是早點回去吧。」

弦太朗摸摸鼻子，看著賢吾沒有要理會他的意思，只好識相的拿起書包跟賢吾告別。

沒想到才走出了廢教室，一抬頭發現流星倚在門邊，對他露出微笑。

「流星？我以為你早就回去了。」

「我在等你。」

「…？！」

流星什麼話都沒有多說，踮起腳尖，吻落在他的唇上。弦太朗大驚失色，但流星閉著眼睛，白皙而清秀的細緻臉龐上纖長睫毛微微顫抖的模樣讓他不忍推開他。

說長不長說短不短的幾秒鐘過去，流星把手靠在他的肩上，抬起臉來用溼潤的眼神調侃他。

「欸，弦太朗你接吻的技巧好差喔，怎麼跟個木頭一樣，這樣不會被賢吾討厭嗎？」

「你在講什麼！而且話說回來流星你明明知道我跟賢吾…，為什麼還…」

流星用手指點在他的唇上止住他的話語，弦太朗楞了一下。

「嗯，我知道啊，你們是Magnet嘛，打從一開始我就知道你們在一起，就像月與星…」

而我是流星，只是瞬間劃過天際的一抹閃光而已。

「流星，你…」

弦太朗看著明明笑著但眼神明顯參雜著寂寞的流星，就連本來想說什麼都忘記了。

在一片悄然無聲到令人心慌的沉默中，兩人並肩走著，直到岔路非得分道揚鑣時，流星拍拍他的肩膀，露出一如往常的微笑跟他道別。

明天見。可是該用什麼樣的表情相見？弦太朗抬頭看著天上已經懸掛著一兩顆閃爍的星子，覺得今晚自己應該會失眠。

看著他們的身影消失在眼前，悄悄走在後方的賢吾強行忍住揪住胸口的痛楚，剛剛兩人身影相疊的那幕還烙印在他眼底。

原來、朔田也對如月…………………而且，為什麼如月沒有拒絕他呢？

※※※

隔日，隨著時間過去沒有發生什麼特別的事情，大家也都陸續離開回家了，Rabbit Hatch一片寂靜，只剩下賢吾跟流星兩人默默地在作最後的開關調整。

「朔田，你…」

「嗯？」

聽到賢吾叫他，流星放下手中的開關，把視線移向了賢吾。但賢吾完全沒有看他，眼睛還是直直盯著螢幕。

「你覺得如月怎麼樣？」

「嗯？弦太朗是個笨蛋，但也是個坦率的好人，雖然平常看起來都沒想什麼事情，但重要的時候還滿可靠的。」

「我不是那個意思，而是朔田你…對如月有什麼感覺？」

「不太懂你的問題，弦太朗是個值得信任的人，我把他當成好朋友…」

聽到流星避重就輕的回答，賢吾終於轉過頭，雙臂交握在胸前，輕描淡寫地繼續發問。

「那，你會跟好朋友接吻嗎？」

「…咦…賢吾，你看到了？」

相對於流星臉上明顯露出慌亂，賢吾顯得十分平靜。

「嗯，你喜歡如月可以直說沒關係，我也覺得你們比較相配，身為朋友，我當然希望你們幸福。」

察覺到賢吾回答裡表達的含意，流星推開椅子站了起來，激動地按住他的肩膀。

「等等，這是誤會，賢吾。」

「嗯？我親眼看到的，哪有什麼誤會不誤會。」賢吾側過頭去，像是自嘲一樣笑了。「如月喜歡誰也是他的自由，我不會干涉你們的…」

「夠了！」

流星像是無法忍受一樣打斷了賢吾的話。

「賢吾、你聽我說！事情完全不是你所想的那樣。」

「不然是怎樣？」賢吾也有點激動了起來，「你不需要顧慮我，大方承認你喜歡如月就好了，為什麼…」

「抱歉，你猜錯了，而且錯得非常徹底。雖然我的行為會讓人那樣聯想也是當然的，但我對弦太朗真的不是那種感情…」

流星用雙手捧住賢吾的臉頰，吻上他柔軟的嘴唇，賢吾全身僵硬瞪大眼睛看著他，流星才稍微拉開了一點距離，輕聲向他告白。

「我喜歡的人…是你，賢吾。」

「欸？可是…？你在說什麼啊？」看著因為認知與事實之間有所矛盾而陷入混亂的賢吾，流星用雙手扣住賢吾的手腕，從正面逼近他，兩人身上制服的布料相互廝磨著，可以感受到彼此紊亂的氣息。

「嗯，事到如今也沒什麼好隱瞞了，我是吻了弦太朗，因為我好想知道賢吾的吻是什麼滋味，光是想像著弦太朗抱著你的模樣，就覺得好興奮，我本來以為那樣就夠了，但我錯了。」

不是本人就不行，完全不夠，不夠的。我想要更多更多，更多。

「等等、朔田、你…你明明知道我……」賢吾看著流星那帶著異樣熱意渴求著自己的眼神，不敢置信地反問道。

「不要誤會，我並不是想要你喜歡我，只看著弦太朗、一心一意就是喜歡弦太朗的賢吾好可愛喔，我喜歡的就是這樣的你。弦太朗跟賢吾我都好喜歡，你們認定彼此，擁有的是最強的羈絆。我好喜歡你們在一起的感覺，不知不覺就…也想要瓜分一點點溢出來的幸福。」

流星的手不規矩地解開他的皮帶，直接伸了進去，指尖撫弄著賢吾敏感的那邊，他勾起削薄的唇角露出誘人微笑，輕聲調侃著賢吾，「哎呀…原來會溢出來的可不只是幸福而已。」

「……朔田、住手，不要鬧了…」賢吾全身僵硬，就像連怎樣抵抗都忘記了一樣，逃避地緊緊閉上眼睛，但封閉了視覺反而讓聽覺更敏銳，流星灼熱的吐息貼著他的耳際低語撩撥起情慾，像是要撕開傷口一樣尖銳的話語刺進了心。

「其實你超怕弦太朗被我奪走的吧？打從我一開始加入假面騎士社，弦太朗要我幫忙調整開關，你當時表現出激烈的反動，就看得出來了。你的眼底常常流露出那樣的恐懼，我佔了你最想要的位置，能與Fourze並肩戰鬥的只有Meteor而已。」

聽到流星的話，賢吾撇過頭去，臉上的表情因為自嘲而扭曲，移開眼神注視著地上的某處。

「……是啊，我嫉妒你，打從一開始你搶走我的位置，你那張漂亮的臉蛋健康的身體都讓我羨慕，你就這樣自然地融入了我們社團，是重要的戰力。我知道如月也很中意你，如果被你殺了的人都願意原諒你了，旁人哪還能多說什麼。這種焦躁不安的心情只能一個人放在心裡…看到你就讓我意識到自己的心是這麼狹隘又醜惡……」

「不會啦，你已經講出來了不是嗎？有沒有感覺輕鬆一點？」

「輕鬆？你為什麼要害我講出來，如果什麼都不用說，就不用面對這樣可悲的自己了……」

「可是，我喜歡的就是這樣的賢吾，就算你討厭我也沒關係，當你努力裝作面無表情，卻在暗地用著混合劣等感與欽羨的眼神看著能夠站在弦太朗身邊的我時，就足以讓我興奮。賢吾受傷的眼神讓我看了好心痛，也希望你們得到幸福，但是…我終究還是壓抑不住這股衝動。」

「賢吾，我喜歡你，我是如此地喜歡著你，喜歡喜歡喜歡得不得了。近似悔恨地喜歡著你，喜歡著屬於著弦太朗的你…」流星捧住賢吾滲出苦悶神情的臉孔，輕輕把嘴唇湊了上去。「不管什麼時候我都會盡全力守護你最重要的弦太朗，那麼，要求點回報不為過吧？」

「我常常回想起我奪走了弦太朗心跳的那天，你對我說的那句話，毫不遮掩地曝露出自身感情的賢吾好迷人。我想要做一些讓你絕不原諒我的事。來吧，再對我說一次『我絕對不會原諒你的』。」

看到流星那張漂亮得如同天使的臉孔面無表情，一把扯開了他的襯衫，賢吾感到一股暈眩。

他好像明白了流星是用怎樣的心情跟他告白的，那種自暴自棄的態度讓賢吾覺得莫名地熟悉。他深吸一口氣，  
「朔田，你真是個笨蛋。我以前雖然曾經嫉妒過你，但那並不是因為討厭你，我厭惡的是不知道如何把自己的想法傳達給如月，無力的自己。」

「欸？」看著流星那張完美如人形的臉龐上露出了破綻，賢吾繼續說了下去。

「你為了朋友願意付出的態度跟強烈的正義感都讓我欽佩，不論你是基於何種原因才決定成為Meteor戰鬥，你保護了學園跟大家都是事實。  
我從你跟如月身上看到了以意志展現出來的行動力，你們就像一面鏡子一樣清澈，讓我從怨尤自己身體虛弱什麼都做不到，拒絕別人也被別人拒絕的孤獨循環裡逃脫出來。  
既然你們只有你們才能面對的戰鬥，那我也只要作我能做的事就好，面對一切我是如此的無力，我唯一能做的就是盡全力支持著你們。」

「朔田…無論你作什麼事我都會原諒你的…我喜歡如月，但…我也…」

「一直喜歡著你。」

流星聽了賢吾的話，眼淚莫名其妙湧了上來，看到他眼框裡閃著晶瑩的淚珠，賢吾忍不住湊上前吻去他的淚水。

「你哭什麼啊，真是個笨蛋…」

賢吾的手好溫暖，聲音好溫柔，光是如此就讓人有種得救的感覺。

「賢吾，我也好喜歡你。」居然沒有拒絕這麼異常又麻煩的我，賢吾你真的是個溫柔到愚蠢的人。

流星把賢吾擁進胸口裡抱個滿懷，一抬頭，卻看到了……

※※※

今日的社團活動因為Zodiart沒出現所以也就提早結束，大家都回去了，流星跟賢吾兩人說要一起商討開關的測試所以留了下來。弦太朗本來也離開了，總覺得有若干事情掛在心上，買了飲料慰問作為藉口，又回到了Rabbit Hatch。

他的預感是正確的，才剛踏進社辦就看到賢吾跟流星在裡面好像在爭論什麼一樣，從他站著的位置聽不清楚他們爭論的內容，只隱約看到賢吾跟流星都站了起身，像是在爭執什麼，弦太朗才剛起念頭想要衝過去阻止，卻看到流星用兩手捉住了賢吾的手腕，對著賢吾說了一句話，就將頭湊過去吻了上去。

弦太朗全身就被潑了桶冷水一樣僵直在現場，他不可置信地看著接下來的發展。賢吾在聽了那句話後就像全身定格了一樣，非但沒有反抗，反而像是瞬間被吸走了所有力量，身體無力地往後靠在桌上，流星放開賢吾的手腕，一面侵略性地吻著他的唇，一面用手托住賢吾的腰另一隻手不規矩地摸索著他的胸前，略帶急躁地滑下扯開皮帶直接探進了褲子裡。最讓弦太朗覺得不可思議的是，只要自己在Rabbit Hatch稍微想要越雷池一步，賢吾就會若無其事地推開他，但那個堅守份際的賢吾，現在卻任憑流星予取予求……發出了誘人的喘息。

賢吾用雙手捧住流星的臉，對他說了些話，接著湊了上去，輕輕吻著流星的眼皮，兩個人笑中帶淚親暱地交換著綿密的吻。  
那畫面可愛到讓弦太朗都覺得心底還有下腹部一陣熱意，搞不清楚自己湧上的欲望是哪邊撩起的。

於是他把書包隨手丟在圓桌上，走了進去。


End file.
